


May 3rd, 1927

by gingergenower



Series: Across the North Atlantic [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Newt asks Tina an important question.





	1. N. S.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Через Северную Атлантику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)



_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_May 3rd, 1927_

 

Dear Tina,

You can teach paintings new behaviours, so I don’t see any reason why photographs would be different, although I’ve never heard of creatures in photographs learning. It may be because Mei is a magical creature? I might just investigate this further, none of my pictures have ever done anything of the sort. For now, I’d suggest putting the photograph face down on the desk until there are no unsuspecting criminals around to hiss at. She will continue to be a nuisance, there’s no doubt about it.

Pickett claims he approves of Mei’s behaviour. I am unsurprised.

I actually have… a question for you. Yesterday one of the women at the publishing house asked me out for lunch, and I said no. I don’t want to seem forward, but.

I said no because I was thinking of you.

Was that- should I have done that?

 

Yours,

N. S.


	2. Tina

_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Saturday 7th May_

 

Newt,

Last month a man from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement took me aside after work, told me he loved me, and asked for my hand in marriage.

I said no because I was thinking of you. 

Love,

Tina


End file.
